The invention relates generally to the field of vaginal suction devices, particularly useful during menstrual flow periods. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with providing a suction apparatus for insertion into the vagina for suction and collection of the contents of the uterus into a chamber for subsequent disposal.
Diverse methods for sanitarily collecting the recurring blood and secretions flowing from the uterus of women during their child-bearing years have been devised in the past. The means proposed heretofore are either of the retaintive type or of the absorptive type. Retaintive type means are generally in the form of a cap or diaphragm which forms a dam preventing blood and secretion flow from passing from an internal organ, such as the uterus or the vagina, to the exterior of the vagina. Absorptive type means may take the form of internal absorptive devices such as tampons or plugs made of absorptive fibrous material, inserted more or less deeply into the vagina. Absorptive type means may also take the form of exterior absorptive devices, perhaps the most common type of menstrual sanitary devices, which are generally in the form of pads made of absorptive material attached to the body in some manner, and extending generally between the legs of the wearer.
All devices, of any type, present particular disadvantages. Retaintive means are prone to cause irritation and infection. They are uncomfortable and may easily be dislodged, with the result that their whole purpose is defeated and considerable embarrassment may be caused. Internal absorptive devices are often awkward to use, uncomfortable and subject to by-pass failures due to their inability to block the many folds and convolutions of the vagina in its deep section. As they are indiscriminately absorptive, they tend to dry the vaginal walls and, when disposed too close to the introitus of the vagina, they cause considerable discomfort. They are difficult to extract and when pulled through the introitus, they tend to be compressed and to regurgitate the absorbed fluids. External absorptive devices are uncomfortable to wear, bulky, non-aesthetic and non-hygenic.
The many shortcomings and inconveniences of the prior art retaintive and absorptive devices are remedied by the present invention which contemplates providing a menstrual extraction device in the form of a vaginal suction device easily operable by a woman periodically during her menstrual flow period for suctioning the contents of the uterus through the cervix. The device of the invention may be used in combination with a retaintive means in the form of a flexible cap or diaphragm, for aiding in the emptying of the uterus, or, alternatively and preferably, the device of the invention may be used once or twice a day for occasionally emptying the uterus.
During menses, shedding of the uterus inner wall causes considerable bleeding. The blood or other secretions remain contained within the uterus until excess pressure within the uterus, aided by spontaneous contractions of the uterus, causes the blood and other secretions to flow into the deep section of the vagina through the cervical os. The present invention, as a result of enabling the contents of the uterus to be periodically suctioned, facilitates release of the contents and permits the emptied uterus to fill again. After an interval of several hours, during which the uterus is again filled, such interval of time varying from person to person and being somewhat shorter at the beginning and towards the end of the menstrual period, the uterus is again emptied by use of the device of the invention. It has been discovered that the use of the device of the invention permits to eliminate the necessity of using absorptive devices altogether and, as a result of providing full evacuation of the uterus during the periodic suction operations, the result is a considerable shortening of the menstrual period. In some cases the duration of the menstrual period is shortened to a few hours only, due apparently to the suctioning of the uterus causing immediate and complete shedding of the uterus inner walls.
Devices for evacuating the contents of the uterus are known. Some devices rely on gravity for their operation, such as the catamenial appliance disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,502,503, consisting of a flexible bag inserted in the vagina and provided with a tubular projection having an end inserted within the cervix, the contents of the uterus flowing by gravity into the bag. Other devices rely on suction for their operation, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,031, 3,774,612, 3,769,980 and 3,804,089, which disclose uterine evacuation curettes or cannulas, having an end inserted within the cervix through the cervical os and the other connected to a source of suction. Such devices present many inconveniences, one of which is the necessity of using a speculum for enabling the insertion of the curette or cannula, and another is the requirement of considerable skill on the part of the person handling the device who, by necessity, must be a person other than the user. Another inconvenience is the risk of damaging the relatively tender tissue of the cervical os, and there is, in addition, a considerable risk of causing inflamation. These suction devices are generally designed for abortion at an early stage of pregnancy, and they suction only the interior of the uterus and not the entire vaginal cavity.
Other uterine suction devices, having no portion introduced within the cervix or uterus, are devices of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,001, generally for use during a surgical operation such as hysterectomy. These devices consist generally of a bulbous body portion insertable within and positionable in the deep part of the vagina, which are provided with large apertures through which blood and secretions are suctioned and evacuated to a container disposed exteriorly.